i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoro Hanabusa/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = Look, look~♪ I bought a new coat! Isn't it cute? |3Jan2 = Producer! Hold onto my arm if you feel like you're about to fall! |3Jan3 = Producer, how was your fortune slip? Of course, I got "great luck"! |3Feb1 = Mio, you should stop drawing magic circles from now on! Ban, give Mio a hug to bring him back to his senses!Reference to Shinku no ito no en Event Story |3Feb2 = May this cute, cute pink wrapping convey Kokoro's feelings ♪ |3Mar1= I made sweets for White day too ♪ I'll give you the special treatment and feed you ♪ |3Mar2= Momo, how many times do I have to tell you not to forget Ricky? |3Mar3= You're the Sannin kanjo, Producer! Those ones are more important to me than the Odairi-sama. |3Mar4= Here, I'll give you! It's home-made chocolate filled with Kokoro-chan's love ♪ |3Mar5= I made sweets! Let's go on a date today ♪ |3Apr1= Momo! Ricky is full of dirt! Let's wash it! |3Apr2= Producer! Let's go buy spring clothes together ♪ |3Apr3= The whole world is mine, the Phantom Thief Petit Fleur! OHOHOHOHOHO! |3May1= May blues? It doesn't concern me! Let's go to lesson! |3May2= It seem a new specialized store for melonpan has been opened! I have to go! |3May3= Wouldn't it be cuter if we made the Kabuto helmet sparkly like a crown? |3Jun1= Producer! Will you let me stay under your umbrella? I forgot mine. |3Jun2= I hate the rain, but I just bought a cute raincoat and can't wait to wear it ♪ |3Jul1= Geez, you're not even applying sunscreen, what are you doing?! I'll apply the cream on you! |3Jul2= POP'N STAR is wearing matching swimsuits! You should match with us too, Producer ♪ |3Jul3= Kokoro will be Orihime-sama... and you will be Orihime-sama too! |3Aug1 = Momo! The watermelon isn't over here! It's over there! |3Aug2 = Producer could come with Kokoro to the festival, Kokoro is happy ♪ |3Sep1=Geez, Runa and Momo jumped to hug me right when the day changed! |3Sep2=I have to go buy autumn clothes! This time I'll make Ban hold my bags ♥ |3Oct1= Producer, let's do some paragliding together ♪ |3Oct2= The Scavenger hunt paper that I got has "the person that you like" written on it. Come with me! |3Oct3= I wanted to be a cute witch for Halloween, but that would mean being matchy with Mio! |Download = While we're waiting for it, maybe I should sing something~? |3Nov1= Going shopping with Seiya is nice because I can make him carry all my bags! |3Nov2= Toshiyuki's birthday is this month! Now, how do I congratulate him ♪ |3Dec1= Do you want to see me wear a miniskirt Santa costume? I'll show you only ♪ |3Dec2= Runa! Momo knocked over the hot pot! Momo, are you hurt? |3Dec3= Producer, do you have time tonight? I want you to spend Christmas with me. |3Dec4= Thank you for everything! You really worked hard this year! |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Kokoro Hanabusa Category:Lines